


Who's in Charge?

by PrincessStarryKnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Annoying C1-10P | Chopper, Crew as Family, Domestic Fluff, Everyone's happy AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hera Syndulla with a lightsaber, Humor, Kanan Jarrus Lives, Kanera Week, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Married Couple, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Post-Canon, Sighted Kanan Jarrus, adorable kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: For Kanera Week Day 5: Arguments/Agreements.Chopper takes it upon himself to make a hierarchy chart of all of the spectres. It goes without saying, it causes some swords to be drawn, both figuratively and literally speaking.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Who's in Charge?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I thought I wasn’t going to be able to write anything for kanera week but then this idea just popped into my head while thinking of ideas for my everybody lives and is happy post-canon AU and since it fits with today’s prompt I decided I might as well write it! 
> 
> So this takes place in a post-canon AU where everyone is alive and happy because Kanan gets revived and returns with Ezra (he also has his sight back because of said revival) and then he and Hera are happily in love and get married and Jacen gets a little sister named Depa. So that’s all the context you’ll need to know for this. Enjoy!

It was a lovely day in the New Republic and Kanan was passing Hera some tools as she did some maintenance underneath the control panel of the ship. That is until their children came in with some strange news. 

“Hey mom, dad, Depa and I drew pictures to help Chopper make a little family tree of us in the galley!” Jacen says excitedly. 

“You did?” Hera asks. “Aw that’s cute.” 

“Yeah, Chopper arranged it kind of weird though...” Depa says. 

“Weird how?” Kanan asks as he and Hera look at their kids in confusion. 

The next thing they know, the whole crew is gathered in the galley and looking at pictures of them drawn by the two youngest spectres that were taped to magnets so they stuck to the wall. 

Hera’s picture was at the top, then Chopper’s was underneath hers, and then everyone else was underneath him. 

“Why does our family tree look like that?”Jacen asks the adults. 

“Is it a droid family tree? Is that why it looks different?” Depa asks. 

“No sweetie it’s not a family tree.” Kanan sighs. “It’s a hierarchy.” 

“Ta-da!” Chopper says and presents his chart with his claws. 

All of the adults glare at Chopper and Depa and Jacen clap for their drawings. 

“Don’t clap for Chopper kids, he’s being rude.” Sabine says. 

“Why is he being rude?” Depa asks. “What’s a hierarchy?” She asks, struggling to sound out the word. 

“It’s like a chain of command on a ship.” Jacen says, eager to pass on his knowledge onto his little sister. “Mom’s on top which means she’s in charge of all of us. Then Chopper is under her because he’s second-in-command and then we’re all underneath him because he’s in charge of us.” 

“Oh okay that makes sense!” Depa says. 

“No it doesn’t! Chopper is not in charge of all of us!” Ezra says and crosses his arms and frowns at Chopper. 

“Oh wait a minute, yeah you’re right.” Chopper says in binary and looks back at the chart. 

He picks up Depa’s magnet and places it next to his. 

“Now it’s accurate!” Chopper says. 

“Yay I’m second-in-command!” Depa cheers and jumps up and down, making her brown hair that was tied up into two ponytails to bounce. 

“Why’d he only put her up there and not Jacen? I thought Chopper had a soft spot for both of them?” Kanan asks Hera. 

“It’s because Depa lets him play with knives.” Jacen says and Depa pulls a knife out of the pocket of her overalls. 

Kanan and Hera scream and Kanan immediately takes the knife away from his daughter, making her pout while Chopper pulls out one of his own and waves it around tauntingly. 

“Hey wait a minute, Sabine isn’t this yours?” Hera asks after looking it over. 

“Uh...no?” Sabine and Depa both say, mimicking each other. 

Kanan and Hera frown and cross their arms, giving them the disapproving parent glare that they’ve both perfected over the years and they cave. 

“Yes.” They both sigh.

“Sabine why are you letting her play with knives?” Kanan asks. 

“The last time I was babysitting I thought she was asleep so I was practicing some tricks and she woke up and saw me and wanted to learn so I taught her a few things and let her throw knives to hit cans on top of Chopper’s head.” Sabine explains but Kanan and Hera still look angry. “You know she’s got really good aim, I’m not sure if it’s the Force but-”

“Why would you give a four year old knives to play with?” Kanan asks. 

“Four’s a good age to learn how to use them. If she can hold one she might as well learn how to use it. I gave her the ones I got when I was her age.” Sabine says and smiles at Depa. 

“They’re really pretty I like them!” Depa says. 

“And, don’t worry she promised she’ll only use them when I’m with her supervising.” Sabine adds to further assure them their daughter wouldn’t get hurt and Depa nods in agreement.

“Okay then I guess that’s fine.” Hera says and smiles and Kanan looks shocked. 

“What?! Hera our little girl has knives somewhere in her room!” Kanan exclaims, shocked that she was okay with this. “And Chopper’s been using them too!”

Chopper waves one around in his hand. 

“Hey Depa those are my good knives, don’t give them to Chopper, he doesn’t deserve them.” Sabine says. 

“Why not? He takes care of me and Jacen when mommy and daddy are busy and he thinks they’re pretty too so I wanted to be nice and share.” Depa explains. 

“And that’s why she’s above the rest of you.” Chopper says and points to her picture next to his on the wall. 

“Hey Sabine I’m nine, so what weapons should I have?” Jacen asks. 

“Want a blaster?” Sabine asks.

“Yes!” Jacen exclaims. 

“Okay Sabine you lose your babysitting privileges for giving Depa weapons and now coaxing Jacen into getting them too.” Kanan declares. 

“That’s hypocritical considering you let Jacen build his own lightsaber last month.” Sabine retorts. 

Kanan’s eyes widen and fear of his wife’s wrath grips his heart. 

“His own WHAT!?” Hera exclaims and glares at Kanan. 

“A lightsaber!” Jacen repeats with a shout thinking that his mom had shouted because she couldn’t hear what Sabine said. “Look it’s really cool!” 

Kanan was waving his hands in front of him, trying to stop him from pulling out his lightsaber while Hera was giving him a death glare. 

But Jacen pulls it out anyway and clicks the button to ignite it and Depa stares at the blue glow of the saber in awe. 

“Kanan, love.” Hera says in a threateningly calm voice. “I thought you promised me that we would talk about giving Jacen his own lightsaber when you think he’s ready. And then once _we both_ approve of the idea _then_ you’d help him find a crystal and teach him how to make his own lightsaber!” She shouts at him at the end and Kanan cowers behind his hands slightly.

“I’m gonna get the cot out of the closet since it’s obvious Kanan’s sleeping in here tonight.” Zeb says both to be helpful and to tease Kanan. 

“Thank you Zeb.” Hera says while crossing her arms while her back is turned to Kanan. 

“Hera, honey I wanted to talk to you. I was planning to I swear!” Kanan pleads. 

“Then why didn’t you!” Hera replies. 

“Because Jacen found his crystal on his own and you were away helping out Leia with something and he was so excited to build his saber and I just couldn’t say no...” Kanan says and Hera softens slightly and turns around to look at Kanan’s face. “I already feel bad that I wasn’t around for the first four years of his life, I wasn’t about to disappoint him again.” 

“Oh don’t pull that card.” Hera complains, upset that it worked. “Okay. I mean the Force wouldn’t give him that crystal unless he’s ready for it right?” 

“Yeah.” Kanan says in an assuring tone. “But I still should have told you that he made his own saber. I’m sorry that I didn’t. That was a jerk thing to do.” 

“Alright I forgive you love.” Hera says and holds his hand. “Hey Zeb, you can put the cot away.” 

Zeb smiles at the couple and starts to push it back into it’s spot in the closet but then...

“Oh then can I show mommy mine too!” Depa says and pulls out her lightsaber and ignites it. It was blue just like Jacen’s. 

Hera stayed silent for a minute, just staring at her little girl with a Jedi weapon in her hand. 

“On second thought Zeb, pull it back out.” Hera says. 

“Figured as much.” Zeb replies and drags it back out. 

“Wait Hera I did not give that to her! Depa how did you get a lightsaber?” Kanan asks. 

“Because I got a crystal just like Jacey!” Depa says. 

“What? When? How?” Kanan asks while looking back at Hera who’s death glare was increasing in intensity. 

“I had a dream that I was walking in a garden with this nice lady who had the same name as me and she said that she didn’t want me to feel left out that my brother had his own lightsaber while I didn’t, so she wanted me to have her crystal and then I woke up and it was in my hand. So then I woke up Jacey and asked him how to make a lightsaber and Chopper helped me find some old stuff lying around and I made one all on my own!” Depa explains. 

Kanan couldn’t help but smile at his daughter, both because she had built her own saber but because the crystal was the same one his Master used. 

“Oh my gosh sweetie I am so-” He starts to praise her but then Hera’s growl makes him pause. 

“So what daddy?” Depa asks. 

“Yeah, so what daddy?” Hera growls at him and Kanan rubs the back of his neck. 

“Surprised.” He says while smiling nervously. 

Hera rolls her eyes. 

“First my husband gives our son a lightsaber behind my back and now my Mother-in-law gives my daughter one too without me knowing!” Hera exclaims. 

“Okay well that wasn’t my fault! And besides Master Billaba’s not your mother-in-law. Ow!” Kanan says and holds his ear while looking at the three Force users on board. “Who tugged my ear with the Force?” 

Ezra, Depa and Jacen look amongst each other and all shake their heads to indicated it wasn’t any of them. 

“Huh. Then what-” Kanan wonders. 

“Don’t try to change the subject! Both of our kids have Jedi weapons and their Jedi father did not consult their mother about that!” Hera shouts at him angrily. 

Zeb taps Ezra and Sabine on the shoulders. 

“Hey you guys want some bangcorn? I’m thinking about making a bag since I think this is gonna get intense.” Zeb suggests and Sabine and Ezra nod in agreement. 

“Hera I already told you I didn’t know about Depa’s! She made it behind my back! In fact why am I not mad at her for not telling me?” Kanan asks and looks at her. 

Depa puts away her saber and rests both of her hands under her chin.

“Because I’m your precious little angel that you can never be mad at because I’m so cute.” She says sweetly and bats her eyelashes. 

Kanan’s heart instantly melts. She had her mother’s face and green skin tone but she had his eyes and hair. Not to mention she was adorable.

“Yeah she’s right about that.” Hera admits. 

“Yeah it’s really impossible to be mad at that kid.” Kanan agrees. 

“Want to fight Depa?” Jacen asks. 

“Okay!” Depa says and ignites her saber. 

“If you get one lightsaber scratch on anything in this ship I will ground you both for a year! I don’t care how cute you both are!” Hera threatens and both kids put away their weapons. 

Kanan giggles behind her. “Hey, I remember you told me the same thing once. Even the part about me being cute.” 

“Ewww.” Both of the kids say. 

“Yeah. And it is just as hard to stay mad at you.” Hera admits and smiles at him.

“Well I just wasted a bag of bangcorn.” Zeb sighs. “I’ll go put away the cot.” 

Kanan kneels down in front of his daughter. 

“Depa why didn’t you tell me you made a lightsaber?” Kanan asks. 

“Because I thought you’d be mad and take it away.” Depa says and looks at the ground. 

“Sweetie I wouldn’t be mad at you for making one but I am upset that you didn’t tell me or your mom. Now you’re still a bit young to have one so I don’t want you using it without me around okay?” Kanan asks. 

“Okay. Being a Jedi has a lot of rules.” Depa says and Kanan smiles. 

“Just become a Sith. They have no rules.” Chopper says from behind Kanan and he frowns. 

“Chopper, I know it’s your fantasy to turn my children to the Dark Side so they’ll take you with them on a murder spree across the galaxy but that’s not gonna happen, so stop trying okay?” Kanan says. 

“What’s a murder?” Depa asks. 

“I shall teach you apprentice.” Chopper says and slowly rolls towards her until Kanan stops him with his hand. 

“No you won’t.” Kanan says. 

“It’s when you kill someone.” Ezra answers. 

“Ezra!” Kanan exclaims. 

“What you wanted her to learn more words?” Ezra reminds him. 

“Yeah not death words!” Kanan says. 

“Wait so the Dark Side doesn’t have any rules?” Jacen asks. 

“Not really. You can basically do whatever you want.” Ezra says. 

“Cool.” Jacen says. 

“No! It’s not cool! Ezra you’ve lost your babysitting privileges too!” Kanan says. 

“You know I wouldn’t exactly say it’s a privilege to take care of these two while you and Hera are out-ow!” Ezra shouts when Depa stomps on his foot with hers. 

“I’ll have you know, I am a _delight_ to take care of!” Depa huffs and frowns at him. 

“Awww.” Zeb, Sabine and Ezra say in unison when they see her cute frown. 

“She’s so cute!” Sabine says. 

“I wonder if Hera looked that cute when she was her age.” Zeb says. 

“Next time we see Cham lets remember to ask.” Ezra says. “Oh hey Chopper moved me and Jacen up!” 

Ezra points at the wall where Chopper’s hierarchy chart was and saw that he and Jacen’s pictures were now next to Chopper and Depa’s. 

The youngest spectres laugh. 

“That means Ezra’s more in charge than daddy!” Depa says and she and Jacen laugh. 

“The student finally surpasses the Master.” Ezra says and poses proudly while Kanan looks unamused. 

“Hey wait if we’re above dad too then that means we don’t have to listen to him either!” Jacen says. 

“What? No. I am your father and you will both do what I tell you to.” Kanan says sternly. 

“Chopper’s chart says the opposite.” Jacen says. 

“Well being your father trumps the chart okay?” Kanan argues. 

“I don’t know...I mean maybe if we didn’t live on a ship but since we do...” Jacen wonders out loud. 

“Okay look Hera and I are your parents, no matter what that chart says, you have to listen to us both okay?” Kanan says. 

“Well obviously we’re gonna listen to mom, she’s in charge of all of us.” Jacen says and points to her drawing at the top. 

“Yeah, but you have to do what we say because Chopper put us above you.” Depa teases. “Now give me the cookies you hide on top of the cabinet!” 

“Chopper can you move me up higher please?” Kanan asks. 

“That’s not how the chart works.” Chopper replies. 

“Okay then I’ll move myself.” Kanan says. 

He takes his picture and puts it next to Hera’s. 

“See now you have to listen to us both.” Kanan says to his kids. 

But they didn’t seem very amused. They were looking at something else. Their mother. 

“Uh...love I know you’re trying to tell our kids that they have to listen to you which they should but uh, you’re definitely not more in charge around here than I am.” Hera says. 

“Why not?” Kanan asks, like an idiot. 

An audible gasp from their family was heard throughout the room. You could hear a pin drop and all eyes were on Hera as they awaited her answer. 

“Why not?” Hera repeats and moves Kanan’s picture off of the wall. “Because it’s my ship, love. I’m the one who’s most in charge around here.” She puts his piece on the level below her with their kids. 

“Yeah but we’re married and we have kids now, doesn’t that put me on the same level as you?” Kanan asks and puts his picture back up next to Hera’s. 

Everyone gasps louder. Depa and Jacen cower in fear behind Chopper while peeking out from either side of him. Zeb without taking his eyes off of the couple takes the bowl of bangcorn out again and Sabine and Ezra both eat a piece while keeping their eyes on Hera. 

“Uh you might be those things to me now but it’s still my ship. You have some authority around here but not more than me love.” Hera says and puts his picture back down. 

“But we’re legally married so don’t we share the ship now? So we’re both in charge equally?” Kanan asks and slowly puts his piece back up next to Hera’s. 

Then his eyes widen when he senses a large wave of anger roll off of his wife through the Force. Without taking her eyes off of him, she plucks his picture off of the wall and drops it on the floor. The clatter echoing throughout the room. 

“Oh dude you fucked up.” Chopper says to him in binary. 

Kanan turns on his heel and runs away towards the cargo hold. Hera growls and runs after him while the rest of them follow her. Kanan stops at the door and turns around behind him to see Hera and gulps when he sees how mad she is. 

“Hera, honey, I know I might not have said it the right way but, I am right? Right?” Kanan asks and winces when he sees Hera’s lekku indicate her anger.

“Hey mommy the nice lady who gave me her crystal wants me to let you borrow my lightsaber!” Depa calls to her mom and tosses her the saber, and Hera turns around and catches it. 

“Whoa what!” Kanan exclaims. 

“Huh, I guess you were right. I would like your old Master if I ever met her.” Hera says and ignites the saber. “Looks like she thinks I’m right in this situation.” 

“Beat him up mommy!” Depa cheers. 

“I am so confused about a lot of things right now but Hera, I am not going to fight-whoa!” Kanan exclaims as Hera swipes at him and he dodges. 

He opens the door, knowing Hera will be more upset if the ship gets damaged and goes outside and ignites his saber just to block her attacks even though he could sense them coming anyway, but he knew he needed to let her work out her anger so he’d let her fight him a bit. 

“I fly us around for how many years, then you get me pregnant and leave me alone until the end of the war, and then come back and expect to be equally in charge of my own ship! The audacity!” Hera shouts and starts swinging at him and Kanan blocks her blows. 

The others followed outside to watch. 

“Wow, mommy’s doing pretty good.” Jacen says. 

“Eh, it’s not that great but she’s getting her point across.” Ezra tells him and passes him the bowl. 

“I even married you! And not only that but I had another kid with you too! But I am still the one in charge around here! This is my ship!” She whacks her daughter’s saber against his then hits it again with each word of her next sentence. “And some magical dumbass is not going to take that from me! No matter how much I love him dammit!” Hera shouts and tosses away her weapon and throws herself at him and Kanan drops his too and catches her in his arms and they kiss. 

“What?” Jacen and Depa ask in confusion. 

Their parents kiss starts to deepen so Zeb covers the youngest ones eyes. 

“Why did mommy stop being mad at daddy?” Depa asks. “Did he apologize?” 

“He will in a minute.” Ezra tells them. 

“I know. I was stupid.” Kanan says when she releases his mouth. 

“No you were kind of right.” Hera admits. “It’s just, as much as I love you, I love this ship too. It was my first love. It’s not easy to let someone else share it fully with me.” 

“I understand.” Kanan says. “And you don’t ever have to let me be on the same level of the chart as you if you don’t want to. I just want to be on a level above the kids.” 

“Deal.” Hera chuckles before kissing him again. 

A few minutes go by and they’re still kissing. 

“Uncle Zeb are they done yet? Your hand sweat is starting to get into my eyes.” Jacen says. 

“Me too.” Depa says. 

“Yeah this is gonna be awhile let’s just bring them inside.” Zeb says and picks them up and carries them inside with Sabine and Ezra. “I’ll let you guys eat your dads’ cookies since he’s too busy with your mom to notice.” 

“Yay!” They cheer. 

**Author's Note:**

> That ended up being a lot longer than I thought when I first started writing this but I had fun writing it! I hope you enjoyed reading! 


End file.
